


11

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Interactive chapter





	11

After a few minutes, I realize that being with my friends is exactly what I needed. It clears my head from (most of) the Blue drama. If I were on my own, I would be thinking about the way our emails aren’t the way they used to be. How I haven’t heard from him since that thoughtful gift that I won’t use. How I want tonight to be chill and no pressure, but I am expecting so much from it…

And, sure, it all pops in my head regularly, but I am not constantly obsessing about it.

And, somehow, it helps to think that not being alone might be the reason that Blue hasn’t shown up yet, and not because he isn’t interested. That, maybe, there will be an email waiting for me when I get home.

As we get out of another ride, we come across Garrett and Bram. “Hey. Isn’t this the lunch table gang!” Garrett says with a smile. “Here we all are, complete at last!”

“Morgan and Anna would be so pleased to know they mean so much to you,” Leah replies.

“As the philosophers used to say, you snooze, you lose. Right, Bram?” Something in the way Bram looks at him tells me that there is something more behind that sentence. Not that I will find out what, those two have a very particular bond and they have so many private jokes. Or secret signals. I don’t know. I don’t always get it but it’s fun to observe, usually. Or, maybe, it’s just nice to look at Bram.

Cute Bram who is staring at me with an intensity that I never really noticed before. I don’t know how to interpret it.

Nick asks Bram something about their next game and Bram looks away from me. It’s almost disappointing. Garrett and Leah exchange a few cutting remarks, and Garrett says that they should let us go back to whatever we were doing.

But it would be weird to separate now. I don’t know the as well as the rest of the lunch table – Anna and Morgan included – but we are all supposed to be friends. I can tell that Abby is about to invite them. If not, I think I’m even on the verge of going it myself. But it’s also starting to get crowded and there is no way that Blue will talk to me if the crowd around me keeps getting bigger.

No offense to Bram and Garrett, and as much as I actually would enjoy getting to know them a little better, they might be a disadvantage for me right now.

[Invite them to stay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595985)

[Say nothing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595964)

[Leave because it’s too crowded.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595739)


End file.
